11e Hunger Games
by xxHungerGamesFanxx
Summary: Delhia Jones woont in de laag van district 8. haar vader is overleden tijdens de opstand en haar broer 2 jaar geleden tijdens de games. haar moeder kan niet nog iemand verliezen. als Delhia wordt geloot voor de games weet ze niet of ze hier nog wel levend uit komt.


**Heey, allemaal.**

**ja ik weet het het andere verhaal heb ik verwijderd, omdat ik er heel veel fouten in maakte. van jullie reacties heb ik veel geleerd dus daarom besloot ik het verhaal opnieuw te schrijven. anders. en met jullie tips!**

**ik hoop dat jullie reviews blijven geven! het helpt me heel erg! en ik hoop dat jullie het beter vinden.**

**nou dat was het wel ENJOY! X hungergamesfan**

"Delhia, Delhia Wakker worden." Ik kijk slaperig op en zie het lacherige gezicht van mijn kleine zusje boven me hangen.

"Ga weg Meredith, Ga naar beneden" ik begraaf mijn hoofd onder m,n hoofd kussen. En wacht tot dat ik voetjes de strap hoor afstommelen. Maar dat gebeurt niet.

"Neehee vandaag is de dag van de boete. Je moet nuu naar beneden" zegt Meredith.

Ik haal het kussen van mijn hoofd af en leg het neer. Sla de dunne dekens van me af en sta op. Ik haal een hand door mijn warrige donkerblonde haren om het enigszins normaal te krijgen. Dan loop achter mijn zusje aan de trap af.

"Goeiemorgen" zeg ik.

"Goeie morgen lieverd" zegt mijn moeder. Ze staat bij het aarecht en ze snijd een stuk brood door midden. Ik ga aan tafel zitten, Meredith tegen over me. En naast me mijn oudere zus, Felicia. We krijgen alle drie een klein stukje brood. Het is beter dan niets als je net zoals ik, in de laag van district acht woon. De rijkere famillie,s hebben hier wel goed te eten. Ze voelen zich tegenover de andere heel wat. Elke dag is er een onderscheid tussen arm en rijk. Maar vandaag voelt iedereen zich hetzelfde, iedereen is bang voor de boete. Na het eten loop ik naar de achter deur toe, en duw hem open. Gekraak. Dan sluit ik de deur weer achter me dicht.

In de tuin staat een tobbe met water, daarnaast ligt een katoenen doek. Ik kleed me uit en laat me in het water zakken. Het water is koud. Warm water kunnen we niet betalen en het kost te veel gas om het water warm te maken. Ik schrob al het stof van het werken in de textiel fabriek van me af, ik was mijn haren. En stap dan uit de tobbe. Met de katoenen doek droog ik mezelf af, de stof is ruw zo vaak is de doek al gebruikt. Met de katoenen doek om me heen loop ik weer naar binnen, de trap op en naar de kamer die ik met mijn zusje deel.

Op mijn bed ligt mijn boete kleding klaar. Een kort zwart jurkje met zwarte platte schoenen. Ik kleed me aan. Mijn blonde haar droog ik met een doek en ik maak er een strakke hoge staart van. Dan pak ik mijn medaillon ketting en maak m open, aan de eene kant zit een foto van mijn vader. Mijn vader is 11 jaar geleden overleden, aan zijn verwondingen van de opstand tegen het capitool. zijn verwondingen waren te zwaar om ze nog te laten helen, ik was vier toen hij stierf. Maar ik weet dat hij dapper was en heeft geholpen in de oorlog tegen het capitool en daar ben ik trots op. Het capitool kan neervallen. Ze kunnen allemaal dood. De andere foto is van mijn broer , David. Hij is 2 jaar geleden overleden. Nee niet overleden vermoord. Vermoord in de arena van de 9e spelen. Elke dag maakt het me opnieuw boos. Hoe het capitool zonder pardon famillie leden wegneemt van je. Mijn moeder kan niet nog meer mensen kwijt raken, dat trekt ze gewoon niet meer. Daarom hoop ik elk jaar zo erg dat geen van ons wordt getrokken, dat felicia en ik allebei de arena niet in hoeven. Ik maak de ketting vast. Dan loop ik de kamer uit , sluit de deur zachtjes achter me. En loop de trap af.

Beneden staat felicia al klaar.

"Kom we moeten gaan" zegt ze.

Ik kijk naar mijn moeder. Ze glimlacht maar ik zie de angst in haar ogen. Ik loop achter Felicia aan naar buiten.

Buiten staat de zon al hoog aan de lucht, het is niet koud. Ik loop rustig achter Felicia aan door de straten van district 8. Overal lopen kinderen die straks allemaal bij elkaar verzameld staan op een plein. Sommige ken ik van school, of van het werken in de textiel fabriek. Sommige komen me vaag bekent voor, andere heb ik nog nooit gezien. Felicia moet nog 1 jaar na vandaag . Ze is zeventien. Ik ben vijftien en moet dus nog 3 jaar na vandaag en dan ben ik er eindelijk vanaf. Maar ja moet je die drie jaar nog wel door zien te komen zonder dat je in de arena beland. En zeker weet dat je dood gaat. We komen dichter in de buurt van het stadsplein en de huizen worden groter. Daar woont de bakkers famillie, daar die van de slager, de burgemeester en de eigenaar van de textiel fabriek. Na de grote huizen komt het plein. De vakken voor leeftijdsgroepen, het podium en de inschrijf rijen. Ik sluit me aan in een lange rij.

Ik wacht, en tel de mensen voor me. 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5, 6 ,7 ,8 ,9, 10, 11. Nog 11 mensen voor me. Dan duwt er iemand tegen me aan, ik draai me om "Idioot kan je niet uitkijken" schreeuw ik. Als ik op kijk zie ik dat het de zoon van de burgemeester is. Nu weet ik dat hij iets vernederends tegen me gaat zeggen iedereen die hem tegen durft te spreken krijgt er spijt van.

"Kijk zelf uit zwever jij staat in de weg." Hij zegt het met zo,n arrogantie in zijn stem dat ik echt woedend word. Maar ik beheers me.

"wat zei je?" zeg ik.

" Zwerver, ga maar terug naar je vuilnis hok." Hij spuugt de woorden uit recht in mijn gezicht. "hoe durf je jij, vieze klootzak " dan sla ik hem recht in zijn gezicht keihard. Maar ik voel geen pijn alleen maar woede. Hij staat daar met een rode hand afdruk op zijn wang. Hij kijkt me aan en zegt. "wat hoop ik dat jij de arena in moet" dan draait hij zich om en loopt hij weg. Ik kijk om me heen en nu pas merk ik dat bijna iedereen naar me staat te kijken. Ik zeg niks en draai me om. Ik ben aan de beurt.

"Naam" de vredesbewaker kijkt nors.

"Delhia Jones" zeg ik. Ik geef mijn hand en hij prikt er hard in met het ijzertje. Ik schrijf mijn naam op de lootjes en loop naar het vak voor vijftien jarigen.

Ik ga staan, terwijl ik ogen voel prikken in mijn rug. Ze weten het allemaal denk ik, de ruzie tussen mij en die klootzak. De burgemeester gaat zitten, en naast hem zijn vrouw. Effelyn Monroe is onze begleider ze komt het podium op. Met een raare paarse pruik op. Maar alle mensen in het capitool zien er zo raar uit. Dan begint de video, het gezeur over de opstand en dat het capitool de leiding over heeft genomen. Om ons er aan te herinneren dat der oorlog er was zijn er de games. Bla bla bla. "Happy Hunger Games" zegt Effelyn. "en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn" ze zegt het met dat raare capitool accent het is net zo raar als haar paarse pruik. "dames voor" roept ze. En ze loopt naar de grote glazen bol met meisjes namen. Ze steekt haar hand in de bol draait een paar keer rond, en pakt er een briefje uit. Er hangt een doodse stilte.

"de meisjes tribuut is… DELHIA JONES!" ik schrik op. Wat nee, nee,nee. Ik kan het niet zijn nee het kan niet ik kan niet naar de spelen. Ophouden Delhia zeg ik in mezelf. Verman je. Ik recht mijn schouders en loop naar voren. Ik hoor de klootzak zeggen net goed. En dat maakt me weer boos. Ik klim het podium op en ga naast Effelyn staan. "nu de jongens " zegt ze. Ze draait ook door deze bol een paar keer en pikt er een naam uit.

"de jongens tribuut is….. ARWEN LEWRIN!" wie is dat denk ik. Een magere lange jongen klimt het podium op. En ik schud de hand met hem. Effelyn roept "ONZE TRIBUTEN VOOR DE 11E HONGER SPELEN DELHIA JONES EN ARWEN LEWRIN!" een applaus. Dan begint de burgemeester met zijn toespraak. Maar ik hoor het niet. Ik sta als verlamd, die klootzak heeft gelijk gekregen. Dit jaar moet ik naar de arena in. En de kans is klein heel klein dat ik daar levend uit kom.

**Thanks voor het lezen , volgende hoofstuk komt hopelijk snel! **

**vergeet geen review te plaatsen ;) je helpt dan super erg!**

**tot het volgende hoofdstuk X**


End file.
